First consider the expression for: $-4$ plus the quantity of $1$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-3$ and that expression and then add $-7$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $1$ times $x$ $1 \times x = \color{orange}{x}$ What is $-4$ plus $x$ $1x$ $ - 4$ What is the product of $-3$ times that expression $-3 \times (1x - 4) = \color{orange}{-3(x-4)}$ What does adding $-7$ to $\color{orange}{-3(x-4)}$ do? $-3(x-4)$ $ - 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-3(x-4)-7$.